


Fakiru Week 2013

by sosoa



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M, Fakiru Week 2013, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosoa/pseuds/sosoa
Summary: Two entries for Fakiru Week 2013. Cross posted from tumblr.





	1. Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my writing tumblr, with minor edits, because ouch, even I've improved slightly in 4 years. Just trying to beef up my works here. 
> 
> Fakir is too nice and Ahiru is honesty too dumb but I wanted to do something silly!

Fakir came home to an extremely messy kitchen. Ahiru was up to her elbows in what Fakir assumed was cake batter. However, cake batter shouldn’t have whole carrots and unshelled walnuts in it. “What are you doing, Ahiru?” he exclaimed. “Uh, nothing, dear…,” his wife mumbled. “This looks like something,” Fakir responded, scrutinizing the blushing redhead. “W-well, you said you said you would be working late at the book shop today and-and I just wanted to make a cake for you!“

Fakir was stunned. She was right, he did say he would be working late. He had mistaken her asking about his plans the night before as a plea to spend more time with her. He had been working long hours, arriving home after the sun had set and and leaving before light streaked the sky.   
“I'm sorry, Ahiru,” Fakir awkwardly patted her on the shoulder, not able to meet her eyes. She looked up at him with tears in her big, blue eyes. He forced himself to make eye contact and cleared his throat. “We can make the cake together,” he offered. Or maybe skip this whole mess and move on to other, titillating activities; he thought with smirk. 

Ahiru had a glob of batter on her cheek and Fakir cupped her face with one hand, wiping the batter off with his finger. Keeping eye contact, he licked the batter off his finger, watching to see if she picked up on the innuendo. Immediately, his tongue started to burn.

“What did you put in this!” he rasped out. “Um, flour, milk, spices -” she started. “What kind of spices?” Fakir cut her off.

Ahiru looked like she couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry. Fakir would find it oddly endearing, if his mouth wasn't on fire. “The recipe didn’t say… so I choose chili powder. Was that the wrong kind?”


	2. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my contribution for Fakiru Week 2013 - Yellow. This is my first time writing for a daily theme prompt, but I had fun writing it and used it as a exercise to sit down and write something in one sitting. Also I’d forgotten about Fakiru Week until I saw the first yellow things last night. I hope I stuck close enough to the yellow theme, I had trouble sticking to one use of imagery. (And it shows.)

Fakir leaned down, lifting the top of a apple crate. He was looking for a manuscript that had been placed in the box years earlier. Digging through pages of yellowed parchment, he paused as a homemade envelope slipped out from between the parchment. He didn’t recall forgetting to mail any letters. Curious, he slipped his finger under the flap and gently separated the brittle glue. A tiny yellow feather was in the envelop.

How could he have forgotten this? The feather was a as bright as the day he had accidentally plucked it, while roughhousing with the duck who had been trying to pull his hair for her nest. 

Ahiru had flown at his face and startled him, causing him grab at her and pulling out a tail feather. “QUACK!” She had quickly backed off. Fakir sighed loudly and looked at her pouting on the floor. “You did that to yourself, you know?,” he spoke out-loud. She tossed her head. “Fine,” he sighed, “Fair is fair“. Fakir grasped a few forest colored strands of his hair and pulled, wincing at the pain. “Here,” he said, offering them to Ahiru. 

Ahiru jumped up in excitement, grabbed the stands and waddling off. Fakir was left standing with the feather. Ahiru was losing her yellow duckling down and growing in her light brown adult plumage. He had noticed that her feathers were tinged slightly red., like her human hair had been. However, the feather he plucked was still yellow. Walking over to his ink stained writing desk, he pulled out a piece of paper, folding it into an envelope. The feather was placed inside and the top sealed to prevent it from falling out.

Fakir looked up to see Ahiru hopping up on to the desk and taking up her spot on the only uncluttered corner. He dropped the envelope into the open drawer and pretended to be looking for a started document. He didn’t want to upset her by seeming overly sentimental. She might be reminded she wouldn’t live as long as him. 

She could open books but not close them. By pushing a book on animals off the shelf and using her beak to turn the pages, Fakir had found her looking at the section on ducks. He hadn’t thought much of it until he saw the lifespan of a duck. 10 years. 

Fakir held the feather up to the light of the setting sun. Soft and downy, the feather looked fragile. Ahiru in human form had looked fragile, as well. She had not been fragile, in the form of a human or a duck. She was the strongest individual Fakir had ever known. 

He walked through the quiet house to his bedroom. Cracking the door open, he made his way over to the sleeping duck on the bedside table. In the light from the window, her white feathers from aging took on a warm golden glow. Ahiru spent most of her time sleeping these days, only getting up to sit with him at his desk and short walks to the pond. She needed to be carried on the way home, because she would exhaust herself swimming. 

Fakir could still see his hair woven in the nest, after all the years she'd kept it. He smiled and carefully tucked the little yellow feather into the side where he could see it entwined with his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No edits on this one because I don't care. Crossposted from tumblr.


End file.
